A Liar's Creation
by fangirl2day
Summary: Dekka has only ever wanted truth. A reason why she wasn't lucky like others. Why she was alone on the streets. And why the hell was she different. But some truths are best left buried and when the fate of the world rests in simple choices, there's a fifty fifty chance she'll screw it up.
1. Chapter 1: Dekka

**AN: This part of the story is set during the incidents of Avenger Assemble so none of the incidents in Ironman 3, Thor TDW and onwards will have any effect on this part of the story until later on.**

 **Chapter 1**

' _It's small'_ Dekka thought to herself ' _but it will do'_

The room was small, lines of grime and filth lined the walls. Nails from the floor boards littered the floor, threatening to stab Dekka's feet. In one corner stood a small brown desk accompanied with a folding chair missing a leg and a lamp with a shattered light bulb. An endless pile of teared, scrunched up and ripped pieces of paper created an overflowing amount of sheets that seemed to swamp the desk.

Dekka walked up to the brown table and squinted at the writing. It wasn't that Dekka was illiterate or anything, she knew some words. The alphabet was vaguely recognizable to her along with a few simple three lettered words. However, she couldn't spell her own name nor could she write a sentence without difficulty. She swore that when she was younger, and had a roof over her head, she had learnt how to read and write. Yet all that seemed to had gone out of her head one day. In fact, her memory was horrible. How did she end up on the streets? She didn't know. How old was she? Never really thought of topics like that. She couldn't even remember what she did yesterday let alone her early years. Sometimes it felt like the only thing she knew how to do was hide. And she didn't even know what she was hiding from anymore.

In the other corner of the room she saw a striped mattress with no blankets or pillows. It had been along time since she'd even sat on something with the amount of comfort a mattress would bring. It was positioned underneath a small, box shaped window. The view of outside was dull; an empty street filled with crisp packets and other various pieces of litter.

It would do. She hadn't managed to land a place like this is several years, yet…

It would only do.

Dekka chucked her bag towards the mattress and walked over to the window. Leaning on the sill of the window, she watched as a group of teenagers walked past her building. They all looked around Dekka's age, maybe a year older. All wearing decent clothes, looking clean, money tucked in their pockets and other things that Dekka wished she could have.

She was 15 and lived life basically in solitude. She wasn't apart of any 'gang' or involved with any dealers. Once upon a time she had been part of a gang of women, she couldn't remember the name, they had run rampant around the streets of New York until their leader had been brought into custody along with at least seventy percent of the gang leaving only a few stragglers. Dekka flinched as she remembered being dragged into a cop car until something happened.

Something that she had tried to hide from everyone. But sometimes, she couldn't hide it anymore.

Shaking her head she rummaged through her bag. She found a five dollar note she'd earned from helping a few tourists with their bags, a knife used for when she traveled down the back streets, a few cents dotted around and a few pebbles which had somehow found their way into her bag.

Dekka took another glance outside, silence. The teenagers had gone, probably off to another bar, and she was alone. The sky was dark, taller buildings cast shadows into her small room blocking out the far away light of the moon.

She double checked that the door was definitely locked and the window solid. She prayed to anyone that nobody came here during the night, and threw herself onto the mattress plopping down next to her bag. Her night was filled with relentless nightmares.

…

"How bad is it?" A bald man with an eyepatch stepped out of a whirring helicopter onto a grey tarmac floor. He was followed by agent Maria Hill.

"That's the problem sir," another man replied, "we don't know." He was much shorter than the one with the glasses but was just as badass

All three people headed of into a large building, it was so massive that it was hardly ever packed even though hundreds of scientists worked there. The shorter man lead Director Fury and Maria down a long winding staircase.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago," Coulson informed the director.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test it," Fury growled

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room," Coulson shook his head, "Spontaneous advancement."

 ****"It just turned itself on?" Maria piped in.

"What are the energy levels now?" Nick demanded

Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evacuation."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be cleared in the next half an hour."

"Do better."

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Maria put in.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asked, rhetorically.

Maria shook her head, "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure that Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Fury told her "Clear out the tech below. I want every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone!"

"Yes, sir!" Maria nodded then turned towards a group of her own soldiers, "with me."

Fury continued walking until he reached a large lab filled with hundreds of different scientists racing about gathering data. In the middle of the laboratory was an out of place glowing cube surrounded by many different types of machines Fury couldn't even begin to understand.

"Talk to me doctor!"

"Director!" A man, fairly short, stepped from behind a glowing blue brick.

"What's going on?" Fury asked, his steely gaze set on the tesseract.

"The tesseract's misbehaving," Selvig told him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Nick glared at the doctor, his arms folded across his chest.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's misbehaving!"

The doctor continued to go on about radiation and gamma until the Director called Clint Barton down.

He was tall, muscular had had a bow and arrow on his back. His eyes looked cold and emotionless and face gave away no emotion.

Selvig let them have their conversation and continued to work on the tesseract, it's energy bedazzling him. He was honoured to work for S.H.I.E.L.D and even more when he found out about the tesseract. Nothing this exciting had happened since Thor.

Suddenly, "doctor, it's spiking again."

Selvig rushed over to the monitors, his fingers tapping away at the keyboard. Then he sees it, he backed away from the monitor. How is this possible?

The tesseract suddenly started shaking, emitting blue streaks of deadly lightning everywhere. The blue cube starts to flare up and get more and more intense. A bright flash of white light came suddenly bursting out from the electricity sending Selvig stumbling backwards.

A cloud of smoke appeared, blocking Selvig's view. Guards quickly gathered round the cloud, guns at the ready. A figure crouched down of the platform, he wore a green and black coat looking thing and held a golden spear in his hand. Loki.

…

Dekka woke up, she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep any longer. Her stomach let out a large growl, to indicate how hungry she was. She quickly stood up and took a look out the window. It seemed busier than last night, mainly people heading off to work and school or just what they had planned today. Dekka also had a plan.

Slinging her grey backpack on her shoulder, she quickly planned her route.

She came to the decision that she'd go down the main road and stop off at a newsagent to grab something small to keep her going through the day. Dekka had always been careful when it came to spending money, she always made sure she had some might then head downtown to see if she could grab a few hours work of one of the vendors and if not she'd just assist some tourists with their luggage. After that she'd buy herself some cheap dinner and hopefully have enough money to repeat that tomorrow.

Stomach growling, Dekka raced out the door and onto a currently side street. She quickly made a sharp left turn and headed down a much busier street. She shoved past multiple people, each one of them paid zero attention to her, which Dekka was glad of.

She stopped at a small newsagent. When she entered the shopkeeper payed no attention to her, thankfully. She quickly rushed to the food section and grabbed a sandwich, can of coke and a packet of lays. The food in the this shop was cheap, probably explains why so many of the homeless came here. She quickly paid for her food, getting three dollars change from her five dollar bill and stuffed the potato chips and sandwich in her bag.

Once she had left the shop she opened the coke can, it fizzed on her a tiny bit but she didn't care. She continued to head downtown, knowing full well that's where the tourists were.

"Breaking news," the dead serious sound of a news presenter caught Dekka's attention.

"Did you hear?" The mutters of New York residents filled the street, this peaked Dekka's curiosity.

"As of last night, a miniature earthquake was felt across New Mexico. However, as of this morning these scientists have reason to believe that it was not an Earthquake."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd. Dekka shook her head.

' _Why do I feel as if I know something?'_ She thought ' _I've never even been to New Mexico!'_

Yet a part of Dekka was telling her that someone was here, someone she didn't like.

Dekka almost laughed out loud, why the fuck was she thinking such stupid things like that? She continued down the street, her goal was downtown, thoughts of the 'earthquake' at the back of her mind.

…

Loki sighed. It wasn't time to make his move yet.

Taking a look around, he realised how slow it would take him to complete this 'project.' Whilst he did have important members of the group known as S.H.I.E.L.D on his side, it wasn't enough to complete the portal in enough time.

Four or five scientists milled around, doing research on how to contain the tesseract whilst a mind controlled Selvig experimented on the blue cube.

"Barton!" Loki called over to the archer who was watching the room with a cold the room with an intense stare.

"Sir!" Barton nodded his head.

"You said you knew many enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Take me to them, I want more hands on this job."

Clint nodded and told Loki the location of the enemies.

"They're commonly outlaws who live on the backstreets of New York," he explained, "they usually live in large gangs."

Loki nodded, he wasn't sure what these 'gangs' were but he figured they were criminals of some kind.

"I wish to go there now," Loki demanded.

And before Barton could even mutter a 'yes sir' they were there.

…

 **AN: And….. End of chapter one! Give me any advice on how to improve! Btw i don't really want to continue AMD or BNP but I might one day idk… Also Dekka's name was actually inspired of a series I love called gone (she's my favourite character) that you should totally check out! Also it is a kind of Avengers Assemble au, it will also continue onto Thor: the Dark World and my own kind of Canon plotline and hopefully a sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**AN: Enjoy! By the way in this story Loki's eyes are green!**

 **Chapter 2**

Dekka was pleased to say the least. She'd had a great day of working whilst earning plenty of money for herself. First, a vendor had offered to pay her ten dollars if she did two hours heavy work. She had agreed without a second thought. After that she milled around, looking out for tourists who were struggling with suitcases, she earnt about seven dollars for that.

It was hard for her, being teen and on the streets. People mainly suspect she had done drugs or was expelled from school. Whenever somebody asked her she'd tell them the truth.

"I don't know," Dekka said to the women who's bags she was carrying.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't have good memory," Dekka tapped her head with her one free hand as if to give an example of her memory loss.

"You could go see a doctor," the woman suggested.

"Don't have enough money."

"Oh," the women looked up, "ah, turn left here!"

Dekka turned left and before her stood a building that scraped the sky. Dekka squinted at the sun, why couldn't she have a place like that? In front of it sat a fairly busy car park filled with expensive brands of cars Dekka couldn't remember the names of.

"Thank you!" The woman handed Dekka a five dollar note.

Dekka froze, the note threatened to blow away in her light grasp. Five dollars?

"Is something wrong?" The women questioned, concerned.

"Are you okay with giving me this much?" Dekka continued to stare down at the money in wonder.

"It's only five dollars," the woman laughed.

"Thank you."

The woman shook her head, "I should be thanking you!" And without another word she dragged her suitcase towards the hotel.

Dekka still stood there, confusion filled her face. Five dollars? For only pulling one suitcase for about five minutes?

She smiled and attempted to add five dollars to seventeen dollars. After a minute of trying to figure it out, all the numbers got jumbled and she gave up.

The sun was beginning to set over Manhattan as Dekka quickly hopped into a shop to buy herself a ham sandwich. Biting into it, she considered her options. She still had a lot of money leftover meaning it could easily be stolen if she took the backstreets. On the other hand, the main streets would be filled tonight with people watching an annual New York parade. This would cause tourists to flock along meaning a lot thugs would be looking for dropped cash or even steal it themselves.

Dekka finally sighed and decided that she would just take the quicker way through the alleys, as they would probably be empty. Tightening her grip on her backpack, she shot off.

…

It was dark, very dark. Good. It helped Loki hide from the people on the streets. But now him and Barton were in a dark alley way, the only source of light came from Loki's glowing spear.

"And why should we listen to you?" Loki turned his sharp green gaze towards the man who spoke. He was tall, not at Loki height but tall. His head was shaved and bulky arms covered in intimidating tattoos. For a man who lived on the street, he looked well off. Loki could only predict that he stole from those who were weaker than him.

"Don't you want to get back at S.H.I.E.L.D?" Barton asked, bored.

"I do, but how do I know you're not working for them?" Than man eyed up Clint, who didn't flinch under the man's harsh stare.

"I promise to bring about new world, without S.H.I.E.L.D!" Loki cut in before the Agent could say anything more.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By doing this."

Loki lifted his spear and pressed it against the bald man's chest. The man stiffened suddenly, it looked like intense pain was rushing through his body. His eyes turned a blue so bright it matched the glow of Loki's spear. His tense body relaxed into a determined position. Loki grinned.

"Fetch your companions!" He ordered, "tell them the great God Loki will destroy all their enemies in exchange for their help!"

The man nodded, "Yes sir!" His expression did not shift, it only remained in the same cold glare to match Clint's.

Loki watched him walk off, new members will be joining his team very soon.

He turned and lifted hand to gesture Clint to follow.

"We will return to base," Loki explained, "there we will continue our plan so it's re-"

Loki paused, sensing something surprising. An Asgardian?

"Thor, if you're here to take me-" Loki froze.

There stood a girl, she was short maybe about 5''3, standing behind a corner of an alleyway. She had olive skin, she looked what the people of Earth would call 'Mixed Race,' and raven black hair. Yet she wasn't of Earth, the energy that floated around her told Loki that she was Asgardian. A terrified look hung in her emerald eyes, emerald eyes that looked exactly like Loki's.

Recognition shot through him, he knew who this girl was.

Clint aimed his bow at her, ready to shoot on Loki's command.

"Don't," loki waved one pale hand to indicate him to lower his weapon.

He took a step towards the terrified girl.

…

Dekka found unconditioned joy, for once she had money! Enough money to last her for about a week! It was almost impossible for someone as old as her to earn something like that!

The alleys were basically abandoned, other than the once and awhile homeless man asleep. She swerved in and out of the alleyways like no wealthy being could. No one knew these alleys like her, no one knew every twist and turn to all the abandoned streets like her. It felt as if she had been living on these streets forever instead of just a few years.

"And how do you plan to do that?" A rough voice made Dekka jump out of her skin.

She had heard it before, a gang leader with some problems against America. Apparently his brother had been kidnapped by some top secret company and killed whilst fighting a green monster known as the 'Hulk.'

"By doing this!" A smoother and more silkier voice answered to the gang leader's voice.

Dekka peered around the corner just in time to see a tall man press a glowing spear against the gang leader's chest. The man had a green and black outfit which looked very odd when compared to normal civilian clothing.

Behind him stood a very well built up man who had his muscled arms folded across his chest. His eyes were very unnaturally blue, they glowed a bright azure colour. The bow and arrow sheathe he had on his back terrified Dekka.

The gang leader's eyes turned a blue colour, just like the archers, and his entire body relaxed. The taller man grinned.

"Fetch your companions!" He demanded, "tell them the great God Loki will destroy all your enemies in exchange for their help!"

Dekka's body froze. Loki? Where had she heard that name before? It felt familiar.

"Yes, sir!" The tattooed man nodded his head and walked off.

"We will return to base," Loki explained to the archer, "there we will continue our plan so-"

Loki froze. Dekka's heart pounded, shit! Had the 'God' seen her?

"Thor, if you're here to take me-"

Loki turned around, his eyes met her own.

Dekka felt nauseous, she'd definitely been spotted now.

The archer aimed at her, bow in the quiver ready to fire.

"Don't," Loki ordered the archer to lower his bow with one swift hand movement.

He took a step towards her.

Dekka should've bolted, ran so fast her legs ached from pain. She should've ran and forgot about what she saw. But she didn't.

She stood, in a trance. How? Why did he look so familiar? The same green eyes, the same raven black hair! How?

She knew what he was going to do next. He would press that spear against her chest and make her eyes blue.

"What's your name?" Loki asked, in that silky smooth voice.

"D-Dekka, sir!" Dekka stuttered.

"Dekka?" He muttered to himself.

"Yessir, Dekka!" Maybe she could get out of this alive! Maybe he'd let her go and she could go back to her tiny room and spend her money on food.

"How old are you, Dekka?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen," He muttered himself again.

"Sir, what do you plan to do with her?" The archer asked.

Loki stepped forward so he was directly in front of Dekka. He towered over her, he was really _really_ tall. Then, as he had done to the gang leader, he pressed his spear against her chest.

Dekka braced herself, expecting extreme pain.

Nothing.

"Didn't think so," Loki removed the spear from her chest, looking at her directly in the eye.

Dekka was to nervous to say anything, all she did was look away from his piercing glare.

"Sir, we need to return to base," the archer reminded him.

"I know Barton," Loki turned away from Dekka to look at Barton, "we're going there now."

Dekka shut her eyes, hoping they were gone.

Instead she was somewhere completely new, somewhere that definitely the alleyway.

"What, where am I?" Dekka felt panic bubbling up inside of her.

Loki glared at her and walked off, ordering the agent to follow.

Dekka couldn't breathe, she didn't know where she was!

The large room was poorly lit with a low ceiling. A locked door lay at the far end of the room, in front of it stood multiple guards with guns. Each one of the guards had the blue eyes. Monitors covered the walls, each them showed words and numbers Dekka couldn't comprehend. A group of scientists were each looking at separate computers, studying the codes.

Another scientist, one with abnormally blue eyes, was looking at a strange blue cube. He was poking it with metal causing blue flares to appear from the cube.

"It's the tesseract," a voice from behind me made me jump.

Loki.

"What does it do?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Produce unlimited energy," he glared at the blue cube with intense ferocity.

"Why would you need energy?" Dekka queered.

"You'll see," Loki turned to walk away.

Dekka couldn't help but let the built up anger inside of her out.

"Why did you take me?" She yelled

No one turned to look at them, all to busy with their work.

"You're different," Loki replied calmly, his back to Dekka.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not human."

Silence.

"The fuck?" Dekka muttered.

"You are an Asgardian."

"What the fuck are they?" Dekka couldn't help but swear.

Loki shook his head and walked off, probably to look at the tesseract.

Dekka retreated to the corner of the room, emotions welling up inside of her. If she had just ran, ran far away, then she wouldn't be here.

She rested her head on the white stone bricks, it was cool against her sweaty forehead. Sleep.

…

Loki strode over to Doctor Selvig, ignoring the confused Dekka standing behind him.

"Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much," Dr Selvig greeted the demi-God, "it's more than just knowledge, It's truth."

Loki smiled at the doctor, "I know."

Loki turned to the Archer, Barton, leaning on the wall.

"What did it show you, Agent Barton?" Loki grinned at the archer.

"My next target," Clint showed zero emotion.

"What do you need?"

"A distraction," the archer grabbed his signature bow, "and an eyeball."

Loki nodded and the archer quickly grabbed some soldiers to discuss plans with them.

Loki looked over at the sleeping Dekka in the corner. He'd figured it all out, but explaining that to her could wait.

The girl was very tiny when compared to everyone else in the room, she also looked skinny. She'd obviously not washed in a bit, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail using a rubber band. She was extremely skinny, her ribs showed through the black jacket that looked too small for her. Loki wondered what she had been doing with her life before she had ended up here.

He didn't care that much.

After a quick internal debate, he decided to take the girl along with him. She could be useful in the long scheme of things.

…

 **AN: Welp that chapter was a crap fest of dialogue. Kinda wanted to make it longer but oh well. Remember to give me advice on how to write well :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter

**AN: Sorry this took me so long, I slipped back into an anxiety ridden state for a month but now I'm good again (Thank Fucking God) So I'll try to post more as school is nearly over (Most people are out by now though) so i'll get a lot of time to write this!**

 **Chapter 3**

Dekka had never really remembered dreams before, that hadn't been the case with the one she had had for about five minutes. She remembered seeing a women, all dressed in gold with olive skin and blue eyes. She was beautiful. The lady had been holding a baby; she was smiling at the baby but Dekka could see the tears in her eyes. There was another figure in the background, one that Dekka couldn't quite make out, a look of anger sat on the figure's face.

"Get up!" A voice shook Dekka from her sleep.

Dekka squinted, attempting to make out the figure. It was the man Loki called Agent Barton.

"We're leaving," He grunted.

"Where are we going?" Dekka rubbed her eyes, weariness tugged in her brain.

"Germany," He replied bluntly, not even looking at Dekka in the eye.

"Why?" Dekka was confused, everything was happening too fast today. One moment she was hurrying back home, food on her mind, and the next she was apparently being dragged to Germany by a scary archer and a self proclaimed God.

Barton took a glance at Dekka with a cold glare and walked away. No explanation needed from him apparently.

Dekka blinked in confusion, why were they going to Germany? She quickly scrambled to her feet, ignoring the aching in her joints. She scurried along to follow the agent, lengthening her strides to keep up with the agent.

"Why are we going to Germany," Dekka panted between paces.

"Why is none of your concern," Barton replied emotionlessly.

"Well if i'm going there it kinda is my concern," she stuck out her tongue behind his back.

"You can ask Loki on the way there," Barton finally replied.

Dekka didn't feel satisfied but decided not to push her luck any further.

They walked in silence from there.

They stopped in front of some fighter jet. It looked expensive and very intimidating. It was a bland grey with white streaks on its long wings. It balanced neatly on four wheels with an opening on its back, welcoming you into the inside of the ship. Barton shoved her inside the open hanger.

The inside of the ship was just the same bland grey as the outside. Black parachute bags lined the walls of the inside accompanied with various panels containing information on the surrounding area. A complicated panel of buttons were blocked by two pilot seats and a radar system. One large window showed the outside of the ship. Grey skies were highlighted in pink by the setting the sun, casting an ugly shadow onto the tarmac floor outside.

Dekka sighed and sat on a bench that lined the walls, she leant on her curled fists. Barton stood upright across from her, gripping on one of the holders on the ceiling. He seemed to be reading something on some sort of blue panel. Dekka wanted to see what he was reading. But even if she did get the panel, she wouldn't be able to read it.

And there was no sign of Loki.

"What's that?" Dekka gestured to what the Agent was looking at.

"Iridium," he replied nonchalantly.

"What's Iridium," Dekka asked, struggling with the pronunciation.

Barton rolled his eyes, "a metal."

"What do you need it for?"

The archer turned his cold gaze to Dekka. "You'll see," he growled between his clenched teeth. Dekka didn't speak after that.

Two men, both with piercing blue eyes, stepped in and sat down on the two pilot seats. They both wore headsets and fiddled with the buttons continuously. Dekka tried to see what they were doing but there broad shoulders blocked her view.

All of a sudden the ground shook, Dekka tightened her grip on the bench in shock. Her green eyes widened as the jet began to leave the solid ground.

Clint looked at her, a little amusement flickered in his unnatural blue eyes.

Dekka felt like she was panicking on the inside, why was the ground moving?

"It's a jet," Clint made her jump, "It flies."

Dekka was confused, she'd never take her feet of the solid ground before. She'd seen planes fly overhead, but never had she'd actually been in one.

Her nails bent against the seat, her teeth clenched up.

This was going to be a long journey.

…

By the time the ship landed on solid ground, it was dark. Clouds hung over the moon in a haunting way. The ship seemed to be parked behind many tall buildings, skyscrapers that touched the clouds. No stars were in the sky tonight, not like Dekka saw any in New York either. It was eerily quiet.

She couldn't help but feel relieved, her legs felt like jelly after sitting in the same position for multiple hours whilst in the air.

Barton pressed a button and the hanger door opened, the two pilots exited.

"Stay here," he ordered, he took his bow off of his back.

Dekka nodded.

And without another word he was off, and she was alone.

Dekka breathed heavily, a shaky feeling swamped her.

What was happening?

One moment she'd been happy and the next terrified.

Dekka should've bolted, ran so fast her legs ached from pain. She should've ran and forgot about what she had seen. But she hadn't. She had just stood there, in fear.

Yet something about Loki just seemed so familiar. Like she _knew_ him!

Dekka shook her head, no she didn't.

She'd only just met him in the alley.

Dekka looked around, how long would she have to wait? Barton hadn't said when he was coming back.

He hadn't been the smartest, he'd left the hangar door right open giving her the easiest escape route. Thoughts flew in her mind, if she escaped where would she go? She couldn't speak German? In fact she knew zero about the European country. She could always learn as she went. German streets would be less violent than New York back streets, right?

After another moment's hesitation, she heaved herself to her feet. Making a swift escape from her captivity.

A part of her mind was screaming at her to go back. What if she was caught? Would she have to use her secret? Hopefully not.

She took a look around at her surrounding and bolted.

…

Loki strode out of the building, chaos ensued around him. Mortals ran, fear filled there eyes.

' _How pathetic'_ Loki laughed at himself.

Loki let his gold armour materialize on him, his suit suddenly had disappeared. He twirled his scepter in his right hand, watching the madness around him.

An annoying siren filled his ears as he crossed the tarmac road. With one quick flick of the scepter the vehicle was sent flying backwards into other cars creating an explosion.

' _Why can't mortals just use horses?'_ Loki pondered to himself, ' _at least they don't explode'_

"Kneel before me!" Loki hissed at the crowd which was currently in turmoil.

Much to Loki's annoyance, they ignored him. He growled and made multiple versions of himself appear, blocking of the crowd in all directions.

"I said," Loki slammed his scepter to the ground, "KNEEL!"

Terrified looks filled the crowd, all there mortal faces looked the same. Simultaneously, they all knelt to the ground, none of them dared to even glance at him in the eye. Silence was about the area.

Loki couldn't help but let an evil smirk enter his face.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" Loki raised his arms, "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity!"

Loki pushed through the crowd, a twisted joy alight in his eyes.

"You were made to be ruled," he sighed, "In the end, you will always kneel."

A elderly man, he looked about seventy, stood up. Determination still alight in his withered eyes.

"Not to men like you," his voice was laced with a heavy german accent.

Loki raised one eyebrow, "There are no men like me." He grinned.

"There are always men like you," The man did not falter.

Loki felt anger over come him, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki raised his scepter in the air, his eyes focused on the old man.

The german man suddenly looked fearful, knowing what was about to happen.

A blue blast was sent flying from his scepter, aimed directly at the man.

"No!" A cry came from nowhere just as Loki fired.

The moment Loki had launched the blue blast he was completely knocked of his feet. A blast of cold ice had hit him directly in the face, causing severe pain.

He got up panting heavily, shock filled his face. Loki shot a look over at the elderly man. 'Captain America' was standing in front of him, his shield up in a defensive position.

' _What in Odin's name was that?'_ Loki dusted himself off, looking for his attacker.

There, stood several feet away from him, was a girl her palms raised up with fury burning in her green eyes.

"Dekka?"

…

Dekka was lost. She knew nothing about Germany itself, how on earth was she supposed to navigate her way around it?

She had walked for a good ten minutes but had ended up back at the jet. With a growl of annoyance she headed off in the opposite direction, hoping she'd land somewhere new this time.

Around this area there were basically _zero_ street lights or signs. And whilst Dekka was used to it, it wasn't helpful in a new area.

"Fuck this!" She yelled at the sky whilst kicking a stone.

A breeze swept through the buildings of Germany, sending a shiver down Dekka's spine. She lifted her jacket further up onto her shoulders and folded her arms. Dekka realised how exposed she was.

Suddenly police sirens sounded in the distance and a faint light appeared from behind a building.

Dekka ran towards it, sprinting faster than she ever had before. The street appeared before her.

"Agh!" Dekka covered her face as police car crashed into multiple others causing an explosion.

She was knocked to her feet, tumbling over multiple times.

Dekka pulled her jacket down a pit, a thin line of blood was appearing. She winced.

"I said, Kneel!" Loki's voice shook Dekka back to reality .

A crowd of people knelt before him, all looking rather unwilling.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" Loki raised his arms in front of the crowd, "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity!"

' _What a bitch,'_ Dekka thought.

"You were made to be ruled," he finished, "In the end, you will always kneel."

' _Should I use my power?'_ Dekka contemplated, ' _I could help these people because not even God knows what he's going to do to them!'_

Dekka got up, the pain in her shoulder fading.

She opened her mouth, to alert Loki of her presence, but somebody had already beaten her to it.

"Not to men like you," A short German man stood, he looked very old but wise.

' _Shit,'_ Dekka surged further forward.

Loki laughed, "there are no men like me."

"There are _always_ men like you," Dekka pondered the meaning behind the man's words.

"Look to your elder people," Loki snarled in annoyance, "let him be an example!"

"No!" Dekka screamed.

She lifted up her palms, but not in enough time.

A bright blue blast left Loki's spear just as Dekka shot a massive ray of ice in his direction.

Loki was sent flying backwards, his spear on the floor.

A muscular man quickly dropped in front of the German Man, blocking the powerful blast.

The crowd quickly parted away from each other, screaming as they ran.

The new arrival wore a strange blue and red suit which usually would be hilarious if the situation wasn't as intense.

"Dekka?" Loki's eyes sent daggers into Dekka's own.

She didn't really know how to react, so she sent another blast at him again.

This time he dodged swiftly, swinging his spear in her direction. The blast knocked her over.

Dekka's hands rushed to her cheek, it seemed to be bleeding badly. She shook her head, now was not the time to be fussing over wounds.

Before Dekka could launch another attack, Loki's concentration was distraction.

The new man had thrown a circular shield at him, the colours matched his outfit.

"Hey!" He started furiously at Loki.

"The soldier!" Loki grinned, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one whose out of time," the soldier folded his arms across his chest.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's voice came through the speakers, echoing throughout the area.

Loki took one quick look at his scepter, as if he was debating on what to do. Rage filled his eyes as he sent out a quick blue blast in the ship's direction. Whoever was driving maneuvered in time and the 'soldier' threw his shield at Loki again.

Even though he was fighting against a pratical God, the man seemed to be putting up a valiant effort. Yet, even though he was obviously strong, he was standing little chance against Loki.

Dekka considered her options, she could run and live alone on the German streets or she could face up to whatever was going on here. No, she couldn't hide from what was happening, she had to learn to accept it.

Dekka threw another blast of ice at Loki, narrowly missing his face. Dekka cursed to herself, there goes any chance of surprising him!

Loki turned to her, not hesitating to fire a azure blast from his spear. Dekka easily dodged and hit him with another blast in the stomach.

The red and blue man gave a grateful look at her before flipping Loki over again with sheer strength.

Loki stood up rapidly then flung Dekka to the ground and swatted the soldier's shield away as if it was a fly.

Dekka rolled from underneath Loki's feet, grimacing at the sharp pain on her left cheek. Her arms ached like hell and legs were bruised badly.

Panting heavily, Dekka turned around to hurl another attack in Loki's way however…

A loud song blasted through the speakers of the jet flying above them. A man, dressed in a red and gold metal suit, landed in between her and the soldier.

Dekka knew him, it was Iron Man or Tony Stark, she'd seen him fly in and out of his tower in New York before.

Stark aimed at Loki, many missiles and other weapons pointed at him threateningly.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony growled.

Loki narrowed his eyes before raising his arms and letting his golden armour disappear off of him.

"Good move," Stark remarked, lowering his various weapons.

"Mr. Stark," The soldier nodded.

"Captain." He replied bluntly and turned to Dekka, "And small child."

Dekka nodded towards him, "what's going on?" She stuttered out.

"I was about to ask you the same," he sighed, lifting up his helmet.

"Let's head back to the jet," Cap breathed out, "we'll talk there."

Stark nodded, following the Captain to the now parked ship.

"Wait," he paused, "what's your name kid?"

"Dekka."

"Dekka what?"

I shrugged, I didn't know my second name.

"Well Dekka, i'm Tony Stark better known as Iron Man."

"Hi Tony."

"Hi Dekka."

…

 **AN: Right so a FUCK load has happened this chapter, i'm making sure this story is quite fast paced but it will probably slow down after the next chapter or two**

 **Also IT'S BOILING AS FUCK RIGHT NOWXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Glaring Gods

**Chapter 4**

Grey skies surrounded the Quinjet as the group made their way to the Helicarrier. It looked a massive storm was letting it's rage out in the skies. The only light came from the quinjet.

Natasha Romanoff, or 'The Black Widow' as some called her, was staring out the window, observing the crashing thunder and lightning.

Tony Stark and Steve sat next to each other deep in discussion, throwing occasional glances a Loki and Dekka.

Dekka was sitting on the floor, back to Loki, looking rather tired yet tense.

Loki, on the other hand, was glaring at her turned back his posture relaxed.

"I don't like it," Steve growled.

"What?" Tony glared at Loki, "rock of ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop!"

"What about the girl?" Tony lowered his voice, looking at the raven haired glow who seemed to be very uncomfortable in the jet.

"I don't really know what to think of her," Steve admitted, "she just kind of appeared from nowhere."

"What do you mean?"

"One moment i'm jumping from the jet, preparing to challenge Loki, instead he's sent flying by a massive chunk of ice." Steve moved his hands to give an example of Loki's sudden attack.

Tony looked over at her again, wondering what to think of her. She obviously been dragged from wherever she had lived before and put through hell. She was wearing torn clothes and hair seemed to be tied up in a falling apart ponytail. Her ribs were visible through her jacket and face looked skeletal.

She had questioned there every action, asking where they were going and demanded to know all there names. She was determined he's give her that.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Steve peered at him.

"Yeah," Tony was growing bored, "there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning rocked the jet, making Dekka jump up in suprise.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha muttered under her breath, annoyed at the weather.

Tony noticed that Loki flinched.

"What's wrong?" The billionaire sneered, "scared of a little lightning?"

Loki met his gaze solemnly, "i'm not overly fond of what follows."

Another bright flash of lightning hit the jet, causing Dekka to topple over.

Then, the hanger door opened sending a blast of cold air into the jet. There stood a tall man, taller than Loki, he weld a massive hammer. He had blonde hair and body which was lined with massive muscles. Surging forwards, he grabbed Loki by the throat and jumped off of the jet, red cape flapping in the wind.

"And now there's that guy," Tony grimaced.

"Another Asgardian," Natasha called over the noisy wind.

"Think he's friendly?" Steve asked Tony.

"Doesn't matter," Tony shook his head, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

Tony Stark turned to jump, his face now covered by his red and gold Iron Man helmet.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve pointed out.

"I have a plan," Iron Man grumbled, "attack."

And with that, he flew out the ship. Steve went to grab a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out cap," Natasha suggested.

"I don't see how I can," He adjusted the parachute.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

He looked over at Dekka.

"Dekka!" He called over to the girl, who was sitting on the floor watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah?"

"With me."

"Wait," She looked excited, "really?"

"Yes, now come on."

Dekka quickly ran towards the open ramp, preparing to jump.

"You might need a parachute," Natasha pointed out.

"No I won't," Dekka replied snarkily.

And then she jumped.

…

"Where's the tesseract?" Thor held his hammer right up against his brother's throat, gripping his collar.

Loki laughed, "I missed you too!"

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor released Loki.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth!"

Thor dropped his hammer and turned to Loki.

"We thought you dead." He looked at the rocky mountain floor.

"Did you mourn," Loki asked, a little emotion showing in his usually spiteful voice.

"We all did, our father-"

"Your father," Loki cut in, "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were born together, raised together!" Thor shook his 'brother,' "Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss!"

He paused.

"And our father…" He sighed.

"Is this about Es-"

"Don't say her name!" Loki shoved his brother away, making his way higher up the hill.

"Father only did what was right!" Thor looked at his brothers turned back.

Loki said nothing more.

"Where's the tesseract, Loki?"

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who has shown you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki's yell rang out throughout the european mountains.

"Not here!" Thor yelled back, twice as loud. "you give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" He placed a large hand on Loki's shoulder, "You come home."

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

Thor snarled, giving up on his brother. "Listen well, brother I-"

In one instant, Thor was knocked of the mountain by a bright flying light.

"I'm listening," Loki shrugged.

…

Dekka felt the wind buffeting through her hair, she prayed to God this would work.

The ground came rushing up to her in one quick moment, but Dekka was quicker. In one smooth motion she shot out her palms creating a massive ice slide from her position in the air to the ground. She easily slid down it before coming to a halt against a tree.

Glancing up, Dekka looked up for the man Tony called Steve.

"Kid!" A voice behind her made her startled, "look out!"

Dekka looked up to see Iron man and the God from earlier crash through multiple trees, knocking multiple trees to the ground. In a moment panics, Dekka shielded herself with an ice wall to block a falling tree.

Dekka swung around to see Tony shooting Thor in the face, sending the blonde into a tree. Iron Man quickly ran up to him and headbutted him, it didn't have much of an effect. Thor copied him, sending him flying backwards. Dekka, seeing Thor about to launch another attack, decided to interfere.

In one swift movement, Dekka raised a massive wall of ice to block the God.

He ran straight into it, yet it smashed to pieces upon impact.

He turned to look at her, curiosity in his blue eyes.

However, in his moment of distraction, Tony crashed right into his stomach. Thor was sent tumbling through the branches at an alarming speed until he came to a stop when he knocked over a tree or two.

He chucked his hammer back at Tony, impatience obvious in his eyes until…

"Hey!" Steve ricocheted his shield off of the two, "that's enough!"

All of them seemed to be stunned into silence with the Captain's sudden appearance.

"Now," he turned to Thor, "I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" He growled, interrupting Steve.

"Prove it," The soldier glared at the demi-god, "Put the hammer down."

Tony cocked his head in alarm, "yeah no, bad call! He loves his hammer!"

Thor growled knocking Tony backwards with his hammer, approaching Steve.

"You want me to put the hammer down!"

"Shit," Dekka muttered, prepared to shoot out an ice blast from the tree she was crouched next to. However, a split second later she was blown off her feet. She yelped when her head hit the solid trunk of a tree.

Rubbing her head, Dekka clambered to her feet to inspect the damage.

Anything within mile was damaged. Twigs from the knocked over trees lay on the ground. Dust rose from the ground, making Dekka choke.

All four people glanced around, taking a moment to realise the damage.

"We done here?" Cap asks.

Thor and Tony stood around, obviously hearing his statement just not acknowledging it.

"Yeah," Dekka panted, "we're done."

…

 **AN: Short one, I know, I just wanted to get this scene out the way with so this probably isn't the best chapter. I'm just glad I finished it. I'll write an explanation on why this story is so shitty in my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Clarification

**AN: AH boy here we go**

 **Chapter 5**

It was night outside. It made the helicarrier light up like the buildings in New York. New York…

Dekka felt home sick. She had no idea where she was or what was going on. All she knew was that she blasted a green caped freak with her ice powers and was dragged into this mess.

Loki, who suspiciously hadn't ran away after the battle in the forest, had been escorted on board and locked away in a high tech cell. She was planning on talking to Loki when no one else was around.

She attempted to recount the recent events, any information which could help her. But once again, her brain decided that everything was too confusing and every word fell into a jumbled mess.

'Not human' was a phrase she remembered along with, 'tesseract.'

There was another word, but Dekka couldn't remember what it was. Something like 'Smart guardian.'

Dekka was knocked out of thought by a shuffling of chairs. A group of people sat round a table watching a monitor that Dekka could only guess involved Loki. There was a woman there, with brilliant red hair, who Dekka had seen on the ship. Next to her was Steve, who looked deep in thought.

Leaning against a wall, behind the two, was a relatively normal looking man who people called 'Dr Banner ot Bruce Banner.' He wore glasses and overall seemed kind.

Dekka was sat on the top corner of the stairs, overlooking everyone.

A distance away from the rest of the group was Thor. He had his hand to his chin, probably thinking deeply about the conversation between the director and Loki.

The director had intimidated Dekka to say the least.

His eyepatch had made Dekka curious, so she asked him if it was fake or real. Needless to say, he snapped at her and demanded to know what a fifteen year old teenager was doing on his ship. Whilst Steve had explained, Dekka had zoned out as usual.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr Banner said, his voice showing amusement.

"Loki is gonna drag this out," Steve sighed, "Thor, what's his play?"

Dekka yawned a blacked out most the conversation by looking at the surrounding environment. There were computers at the end of the room, so many that Dekka couldn't count them all. Each one of them had different activities going on, whilst some had blurry pictures that Dekka couldn't make out others had writing so small it looked like a squiggly line even when she squinted.

"What about her?" Dekka jumped at Tony's voice. She hadn't even noticed him enter.

"What about me?" Dekka asked.

"How did you end up in Germany, you obviously aren't German."

"Loki took me there."

"So you work for Loki?" Natasha asked.

Dekka shook her head, "I met him in an alley and then he took me to this base."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about going off with strangers?" Tony's eyes glimmered with cheek.

Dekka shrugged, sensitive about the topic.

"When you were in his base did you see the tesseract?" Banner asked, speaking up for once.

"Yeah, I did."

"Did he go to Germany to get something to help stabilise the it?"

"I think so."

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Tony explained, using words Dekka had never heard before.

Tony continued to have a scientific conversation with Banner about topics Dekka couldn't even try to understand.

Dekka felt weariness and hunger creep up on her. She hadn't slept in about two days nor had she ate since Loki had taken her.

Dekka watched Tony and Banner leave, deep in conversation. The eyepatch man looked at her, her own weariness reflected in his one eye. He sat down on the one free chair.

"Now," He sighed, "what to do about you…"

Dekka stared at the floor, only now noticing how red her usually olive hands were.

"Who are you?"

"Dekka."

"What's your second name?"

"Don't know."

"Where do you live?"

"Titchy room in the alleys of New York."

"Any relatives?"

"None I know of."

"Any friends?"

"Not anymore…"

"What happened to them?"

"Got arrested for stealing. I was part of a gang before police caught us robbing a food store."

"How did you escape?"

"Accidently shot a cop in the arm."

"With a gun?"

"No, ice."

"Interesting," Fury paused for a second, "why did Loki kidnap you?"

Dekka shrugged, "I don't really know."

"Why?" Fury growled, making Dekka uncomfortable.

Dekka explained what had happened in the alley, pointing out the parts where Loki had thought she was Thor and how the sper thing didn't work on her.

"He told me I wasn't human," she thought of the word he had used, "he called me an as- as-" Dekka thought for a moment, "Asgardian!"

Thor looked up.

"Did he?" The blonde man asked, but Dekka had the feeling that he already knew.

"Do you know her?" Steve questioned Thor.

"I guess…"

"I don't know you," Dekka stated, going through all of her limited memory.

"I am not the person you want to speak too if you really want to know what happened."

"Who do I talk to then?"

The red headed woman rolled her eyes like it was obvious, which it was.

"Do you mean Loki?" Dekka finally realised.

"You can see him if you want," Fury shrugged, "I doubt you'll get anything out of him. He's about as honest as a snake."

"Can I ask for something first?"

"Go ahead," Natasha nodded.

"Can I have something to eat?"

…

The room was very clean, white and was decent sized. But then again 'decent sized' was like a fucking mansion Dekka. It had a single bed covered in white sheets and a white blanket. It's matress was balanced atop a sturdy grey frame. In one corner of the room was a grey desk with a slightly darker grey lamp. It had a window facing out into the dark of night.

Dekka collapsed on the bed, surprised at the comfiness of it. She took off her backpack, in it was her money and a pocket knife. She sighed, running her hand over the blade, it distracted her from the calamity for a split second until she accidentally cut her finger.

"Ah shit," She inspected the cut, it was only lightly bleeding.

Dekka felt tired, she had managed to not only eat a full meal but also sneak some blueberries from Tony when he wasn't looking.

In one moment, Dekka was asleep on the bed.

…

The sun shined shockingly into Dekka's eyes, maybe having a massive window wasn't the best. She stretched, letting out a yawn.

Glancing around she noticed a clean set of clothes on the desk. It was a pair of black jeans and a black tank top accompanied with a navy hoodie. She speedily put on the clothes and sat on the desk chair.

Dekka wondered if seeing Loki would get her the answers she wanted, and find out what the hell was going on. With one heaving exhale, she exited the room.

…

"How the fuck am I supposed to see this?" Dekka squinted at the small glowing map Fury had given her to help find her way around. She could make out the pictures, just not the words. There was a round looking room, Dekka could only guess that was the way she was supposed to go.

It took her half an hour to get to the right place, after getting lost and asking for a guard to help she was eventually pointed the right way. Dekka watched as Natasha left the room urgently, not bothering to even look at Dekka.

She quickly turned into the room and instantly saw the God standing right against the glass. Dekka glared at Loki, who smirked back.

"Took you long enough," He took a step back from the glass and sat cross legged on the floor, leaning forward in a not so friendly way. Dekka mirrored his moves.

"I got lost." She replied bluntly.

"Let me guess, you've come for answers."

"Yup!"

"It's a long story."

"I can do that."

"Are you sure your simple minded brain won't get lost halfway through." Loki grinned menacingly at her.

Dekka so badly wanted to shoot him through the glass with an ice shard.

"It won't," Dekka bit back a snarky remark.

"Fine then," he shuffled around a bit.

...Flashback…

"Do I really have to go to this 'party'" A young Loki sighed. He had much shorter hair, yet his blue eyed brother still looked the same.

"Mother wants you to go," Thor pointed out, "better not let her down."

It was a celebratory party, to celebrate some nobles birthday. Loki, however, had no interest in going. Parties would bore him.

"Hurry!" Thor said, "you don't want to be late!"

"Rather that than arrive on time," Loki muttered quiet enough so Thor wouldn't hear.

The great hall was crowded. Servants scurried around with plates of beer to deliver to the smartly dressed guessed. A buffet was located in the corner filled with meats, fish and any other kind of food possible. Shame Loki wasn't hungry.

Thor had vanished from Loki's side as he had been carried away by a large group of women who probably would swoon if he raised his hammer once.

Loki stole a beer from one of the servants trays and walked over to a corner which happened to be less occupied.

He leant against a wall, grimacing at the popularity his brother seemed to be getting.

"Dull, am I right?" A feminine voice said from beside Loki.

"Pardon?"

"This party, it's dull." The woman repeated. She was a short women with light brown hair pulled up into a tight bun and a white dress which covered her feet. She had olive skin a dark blue eyes.

"It is pretty boring," Loki remarked, taking another swig of his beer.

"You're Loki, right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Elsi, daughter of Loa."

"So it's your father's birthday?"

"Yes, lucky old me."

"Were you forced to come too?"

"Sadly, my mother didn't buy my fake plague."

"Asgardians don't get the plague"

"That's probably why it didn't work."

Loki laughed, Elsi seemed very sweet. She went on about stories about her father and the two eventually found themselves walking in the garden, ignoring the glares of passersby.

"It's late, my mother will be looking for me." Elsi sighed.

"I'd like to see you again," Loki smiled.

"Me too."

"Same place next week?"

"See you there!" Elsi waved goodbye to Loki and hurried off to find her family.

And they met the same place each week, every year.

...Flashback Continued…

"Brother," Thor turned to his brother who was practicing his magic.

"Yes Thor?" Loki asked half heartedly, still concentrating on his illusions.

"One evening of each week you seem to disappear for a while, where do you go?"

"No where," Loki dropped his illusions.

"Are you meeting someone?"

"No," but Loki had faltered.

"Are you meeting a women?"

"Thor-"

"You are!" Thor exclaimed.

"Hush Thor."

"I must tell mother!"

"No please-"

"Mother! Mother!"

"For Odin's sake Thor shut up!" Loki hissed, "we're not two it's not that big of a deal!"

Too late.

"Yes Thor?" Frigga entered the room to see an over excited blondie and a miserable looking raven haired boy.

"Loki has a girlfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Frigga questioned.

"N-"

"HE DOES!" Thor yelled

"Thor I swear to our father, SHUT UP!"

"Who is this woman?" Frigga glared at Thor for him to quiet down.

Loki gave up, "her names Elsi."

"Ah, Loa's daughter, i've never met her but she does have a good reputation." Frigga nodded as if proud of Loki's choice, "I would like to meet her." She added, hinting at something.

"I'll ask her then, not promising she'll agree," but Loki knew that Elsi would love to meet his family.

...Flashback Continued...

"I'm sorry about this evening," Loki apologised to Elsi, who was skipping along with her arms linked with Loki.

"Don't apologise!" Elsi laughed, "It was lots of fun."

"Of course you enjoyed it," Loki grimaced.

"Are you jealous that I made Thor a flower crown and not you?"

"You made Thor a flower crown?"

"YOU ARE JEALOUS!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"No I'm not!" Loki yelled back, but he struggled to control his laughter.

It was the best night of his life.

... Flashback Continued…

The air felt crisp, it was winter. Loki and Elsi had became a confirmed couple, much to Frigga and Thor's joy, and they were planning on getting married next summer. However their walk around the garden on one certain cold winters day did not fit that happy mood.

"I feel like my father is up to something," Elsi sighed.

"Like what?" Loki walked alongside Elsi with their arms linked, as usual.

"I feel like he's becoming desperate to stay…" She looked for the right word, "a noble."

"Is he running low on money?"

"Maybe, he won't tell me or mother."

"Well let's hope he doesn't get into too much trouble or mix with the wrong groups to stay noble."

"You won't tell your father about this, will you?"

"I promise I won't."

Elsi pulled Loki into an embrace. The only thing to keep them warm on this winter's day.

... Flashback Continued…

Elsi was in an awfully good mood.

"You're happy," Loki remarked. It was still winter, still a long way until the wedding.

"Oh Loki, I have the best news!" She clapped her hands together in joy.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Loki, i'm pregnant!"

Loki froze.

"Aren't you happy?" Elsi's tone suddenly dropped into a worried one/

"Elsi that's…" Loki paused, "Absolutely wonderful! How long have you known?"

"Only a few months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Loki pulled Elsi into a hug so tight neither of them could breathe.

…

"She's beautiful," Loki sat next to Elsi, smiling so hard that his cheeks ached.

"She is," Elsi smiled gently at the small baby cradled in her arms.

The baby was wrapped in a white blanket, she was very small and had olive skin to match her mother's. A few short strands of black hair poked out from the top of her head and she had a squished face.

"What will we name her?" Loki asked.

"How about Loki the second?"

Loki laughed but shook his head, "come on, think."

"I like Dekka."

Loki had never heard the name Dekka, but he like the way it sounded.

"Then it's decided." Loki stated.

...Flashback Continued…

"I bring this court to order," Loki watched as his father glared angrily down at the crowd below.

Someone had opened a secret path into asgard to allow several frost giants into the great world in exchange for gold.

The guilty party was Loa.

It was a terrible crime, many Asgardians had died along with dangerous weapons being stolen. The punishment would be a banishment to Midgard to live as a mortal.

"Loa," Odin gestured at the old man, "stand."

He stood on rock steady feet, Loki wondered how he remained so calm in a situation like this.

"What do you plead?" Odin growled.

"Innocent."

"Even though all evidence and witnesses point against you?"

Loa just stared.

"Well then…" Odin sighed, "Loa Glarenson, I find you guilty of betrayal and murder."

"His punishment?" Another noble asked the king.

"He will banished to Midgard along with all of his immediate family members."

The court erupted into chaos. That would mean he, his siblings, wife and…

Elsi. Elsi was his daughter.

And Dekka…

Loki had no idea where Elsi or Dekka was. Was there anyway he could convince his father to change his mind? No. Anyway of getting them to escape? No.

"Loki," Thor shook his brother, "that means-"

"I know." Loki breathed and clambered out of his seat in search for his future wife and daughter.

…

"Loki!" Elsi screamed, cradling her crying child in her arms.

"Elsi!" Loki yelled back, "look out!"

Elsi felt the grip of her child slip out of her as Dekka was torn from her grasp by guards in golden armour.

She was crying louder now, wailing at the top of her lungs and wondering what was going on.

"Stop!" Loki called out at the guards, desperation evident in his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Elsi told him, fighting back tears.

"I'm going to get this sorted!" Loki shouted at her, "I promise!"

…

"Please father," Loki was practically on his knees.

"He called hundreds of people with his selfishness."

"But she didn't!"

"He deserves to be punished in a way that will scar him, my people do not enjoy executions."

"You're not punishing him! He does not care for them! I do!"

"I have already placed my verdict, if I retract his punishment then the people will not take me seriously."

"Is that all you care about? What the people think?"

"I want to remind them that if they do this, there are serious consequences."

"I hate you." Loki's voiced cracked as he turned to walk away.

...Flashback Over…

"What happened after that?" Dekka asked, curious at the story.

"You and your mother were banished to earth." Loki grumbled, sensitivity about the topic showing but as usual, Dekka didn't notice.

"And that's it?"

"Yes," Loki kept his eyes fixed on the ground, "do you remember what happened to your mother?"

"My earliest memory is at…" Dekka counted in her head, "seven I think. I've always lived alone for as long as I can remember."

"What was your first memory?"

"Waking up with a headache."

"Sounds like you hit your head and lost your memory." Loki said enthusiastically.

Most Asgardians banished to Midgard never adapted quick enough so were usually murdered or committed suicide as they couldn't handle the situation. Loki wondered that if Dekka and Elsi had remained then none of this would have happened. He would be living on Asgard without a care in the world, happy.

When he looked up. Dekka was gone.

…

 **AN: Exposition and backstory chapter! Hooray! I'm sorry this is shit but I really have little to no inspiration to write this, stop judging me! I might aswell try to finish this though, as every other story I have tried is either on hiatus forever (A Misted Destiny) or never to be completed as the story is just really shitty and has a really OP main character (Blue and Purple). This story I guess is just kinda a practice story so I can improve. Please give me advice on where i'm doing right and where i'm going wrong as I feel like it help improve my writing skill in the future. Holy shit that was a long author's note.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Slight Drawback

**Chapter 6**

Dekka wondered the halls, lost. Every corridor was the same; all had white lights, walls, doors, floors and was only distinguishable by signs that Dekka couldn't read. She would try to peek through the doors but scientists were doing important work in there and would just shoo her away.

From the slight natural light seeping in from the small windows, Dekka could only guess it was midday. Dekka hated it in here, she felt trapped and lonely. Everything in here, unlike the streets, was unfamiliar and nothing seemed to add up. She'd spent so long on the streets, she had began to notice a pattern in each one. Small streets equalled less people, more danger. Larger streets meant more people but less danger. Here wasn't like the streets, it was a floating machine…

Whilst wandering lost through the plain white corridors, Dekka took a moment to think about what Loki had told her. Was she really not human? She didn't know much about space, let alone 'realms.' Dekka tried to remember her mother, what was her name? 'Elsi?' She could remember that fairly easily. And Loki. If the story added up then he would technically be her father. Dekka wasn't sure what she thought of that. He was sick and twisted for sure but his future wife and daughter had been taken away from him.

Dekka shook her head, that wasn't an excuse for murdering people!

"You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Dekka heard Tony's voice echo from down the corridor followed by some quieter mutterings.

"You people are so petty…" Thor was now speaking, "and tiny."

' _What's going on?'_ Dekka wondered.

She strode down the corridor a little longer before she reached the door and peered in though the glass and saw doctor Banner holding the spear that Loki had.

Then the computer behind them, beeped. Tony walked over to it with Steve scowling at him.

They started talking in lower voices that Dekka couldn't make out so she decided to enter the room hoping they wouldn't mind.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony was facing off with Steve.

Dekka stood confused next to the grey door; no one had noticed her come in.

"Put on the suit," Steve challenged.

The two looked ready to fight until Banner yelled.

"Oh my God!"

Dekka was thrown across the room like a discarded toy and hits the back wall.

"Shit," she rubbed her head in pain, black dots appearing in her vision, "the hell was that?"

"You okay kid?" Tony called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, yeah i'm good."

He and Steve ran out the room to find the cause of the blast.

Fury was talking on the earpiece and Thor standing up completely recovered. Dekka looked briefly around but she couldn't see Natasha or Bruce, she guessed they fell through the floor.

Thor was out of the room in a swift movement, Dekka trailed him in fear of being alone.

Suddenly a massive roar shook the entire ship, it sounded…. Inhumane.

"The hell?" Dekka paused attempting to locate the origin of the sound. It sounded like it came from below. It was followed by multiple banging sounds and low growls which terrified Dekka.

She spun around but Thor had disappeared in search of the roar.

"Over there!" A voice made her jump. Two men with guns approached her, all with the same blue eyes as the people in Loki's base.

They charged towards her, guns pointed at her face.

She ducked and put up an ice wall blocking any bullets but it didn't work. The ice wasn't strong enough to block the shots and they just broke through the sheet.

"Ah!" Dekka's hand went flying to her shoulder as a bullet only just scraped the top of her shoulder whilst the other one wizzed just past her ear just missing it.

Another array of bullets were sent her way as she continued to duck, jump and dodge slowly getting exhausted. Each shot slowly got closer to her, she was going to have tot take the offensive soon.

All of a sudden Dekka shot out a massive ice blast sending both men flying.

"Sorry," she apologised to the two men before sprinting off again.

White corridors flew by as she dodged any attacks from more of Loki's mind slaves. The Helicarrier suddenly tilted to one side causing Dekka to trip.

She couldn't figure out what was going on, all she knew that there was an explosion and now there were people shooting her.

Wait.

Was Loki still in his cell? Or had they freed him?

She turned the corner into the cell room and stopped when she saw Loki by a control panel and Thor trapped in the cell.

"The humans think us immortal, should we test that?" Loki asked cockily, smirking.

Dekka was about to sprint into the room when a guard collapsed and a shortish man stepped over him. Dekka couldn't remember his name but she had talked to him. He was an agent who had explained to her what the Helicarrier in a simple way she could understand. She'd liked him.

"Move away please," the agent pointed a large gun in Loki's direction.

Loki stepped back, fear and surprise obvious in his eyes.

"You like this?" He lifted up the gun he noticed Loki was staring at, "we started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does; Do you wanna find out?

Dekka grinned, ' _we've got him'_

Loki spotted her in the corner, and then gave her a sly grin before vanishing.

"Hey!" Dekka waved to warn the man, but it was too late.

"No!" Thor yelled pounding his fists on the glass.

The two of them watched in horror as the agent sank to the floor, his breaths getting heavier every second.

Loki walked back over to the control panel.

"No!" Dekka rammed into the God, taking him by surprise.

He stumbled back a little bit, his steely gaze remained on Dekka who was covering the control panel.

"Move," he growled.

Dekka shuddered but didn't move.

"Move," he said again in a louder voice.

She still stood there, staring him dead in the eye.

"For Odin's sake Dekka, Move!" Loki yelled, losing his patience.

She lifted her hand to try and trick Loki into thinking she was moving away.

Loki wasn't having it.

Loki grabbed Dekka's wrist, sending her ice blast towards the cell instead. Loki twisted her wrist and slammed it against the control pad.

"Move." His hissed between clenched teeth.

Dekka wriggled her wrist, but his grip was too strong.

"Stop," Dekka winced as a pain shot up from her wrist.

"Then move."

Dekka thought of Thor in the cell with a massive drop below him and then about Loki who had tried so hard to keep her and her mother on Asgard.

She shook her head

"Are you really going to do this?" Loki questioned.

"Do what?" Dekka said in a choked voice.

"Betray your own father?"

She flinched.

"You're not my father!" She snapped at him but felt a pang in her heart. Why did she care for this man?

"How am I not your father?"

"You killed a man!" Dekka squirmed out of his grasp and collapsed to the floor, holding her aching wrist.

"I've killed many men," he put in, hand hovering over the button to drop Thor.

"Please," Dekka's voice broke, "don't press it."

"Loki!" Thor's muffled yell came from the glass but Loki ignored it.

"I'll give you an hour," He frowned at Dekka, "you chose then. Your own father or a group of strangers."

Dekka froze.

"Make sure you don't screw this up." His eyes pierced into her own.

Dekka swallowed a lump in her throat.

Then he pressed the button.

"No!" Dekka yelled as she watched the prison Thor was trapped in plummet out of view. She felt anger overcome her.

"You dick!" She yelled at Loki, ice jutting from the floor.

He just smiled.

Dekka felt her tolerance flow down the drain. A blast of ice was shot out of her hand, narrowly missing Loki who hadn't moved. A part of Dekka was telling her to be reasonable and get out but the other half wanted to stay and fight.

Anger burnt in her throat as she repeatedly failed to hit Loki.

"I would recommend you calm down before you even try and hit me," Loki pointed out in his usual stoke tone with a hint of amusement hidden in his eyes.

Ignoring his statement, she fired more sharp ice at him eventually hitting him in the shoulder.

Except it didn't it passed right through him. The Loki clone vanished and she was left alone.

Dekka stumbled out onto the corridor, looking for the real Loki but he was nowhere in sight.

Her breath came out in pants, the adrenaline gone. It was only once she stopped running did she realise she was crying.

…

Loki watched Dekka disappear from the other end of the room.

He walked over to the exit, prepared to find his ship and leave.

"You're gonna lose," a small voice choked out behind him, Loki spun around to find the source was the agent he's stabbed earlier. He was still slumped against the wall but had blood trickling from his mouth.

"Am I?" Loki asked coldly.

""It's in your nature."

Loki struggled to find his reason for saying this, "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky" Loki leaned against the control panel, ."..where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

Loki furrowed his eyes in confusion, "I don't think I-"

All of a sudden he was knocked of his feet by a red hot blast sending him flying through the wall.

"So that's what it does."

…

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter but if I put another scene in this chapter it will probably go onto the next plot point and my goal is to get 30 chapters exactly. Also that last scene was irrelevant but i absolutely love that scene from the film so I thought I might as well should just write it in.**


	7. Chapter 7: Let it Begin

**AN: Sorry it's been a bit my self confidence is really deciding to fuck me up...**

 **Chapter 7**

Dekka leant on the table, a shaken feeling inside her. She was sitting around the table in the bridge of the helicarrier next Steve and Tony whose faces echoed her own. None of them talked to each other, all shocked into silence. Natasha was in another room with Agent Barton, who was there when loki took her.

She was sitting in a stiff position, fingers over ears blocking out out anyone anyone who tried to talk to her. Her breathing felt heavy and her eyes were fixated on the floor. Her face showed little emotion yet her hands trembled.

"These were in Coulson's jacket," Fury threw a pile of cards onto the table. On the cards was Captain America, fully decked out in red, white and blue. "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

Dekka watched as Steve picked up one of the blood stained cards, eyes filled with sorrow.

Dekka ignored them, blocking out the memories of a knife going through his stomach. Didn't this make her choice obvious? If she wanted to fight she could only chose Loki.

However, when she thought about it, the entire group was in ruins. Thor was gone, Bruce had ran off somewhere, Barton was in recovery with Natasha and all of them seemed to be constantly arguing. She had no idea what Loki's plan was, the others looked like they had an idea but no one had told her. Not like she cared.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury sighed, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." Tony looked at him, "I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Dekka watched as Tony left the room without listening to another word.

…

"We are not soldiers!" Dekka walked in as Tony snapped at Steve, "I am not marching into Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I!" Steve yelled back, "he's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does!" Dekka glanced at the blood stained wall.

"He made it personal," Tony growled.

"That's not the point."

"It is though," Dekka put in, the other two spun around, "I may not be that smart but we stand in the way of his victory. He wants to beat us in front of people, like a…"

"Like an audience." Tony finished.

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttengard." Steve remembered.

"Yeah," Tony thought aloud, "That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…"

"Son of a Bitch!"

Tony stormed out of the room, obviously eager to give Loki a piece of his mind.

"Dekka?" Steve turned to the young girl, who still seemed so out of place in all of this.

"Yeah?" She stuttered out, not looking up.

"Did you go talk to Loki?"

Dekka nodded.

"What did he tell you?"

She shrugged, feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"It could help us beat him," Steve convinced her.

"Well I went to talk to him," Dekka finally sighed out, "and… Well to cut it short, he's my… dad." The word still felt odd whenever she said it. Dekka had always wanted a family, but not in this way.

"Does that mean you're an Asgardian?"

"I guess, I don't really remember anything about my past. I think I have memory loss."

Steve nodded, "thanks for that, it could be useful."

Dekka watched as he walked off.

"Well," he turned to look at her, "you coming?"

She looked at him, "I guess."

…

Dekka sat down in the jet. Leaning against the wall was Steve and Natasha in conversation. Tony was planning on flying down to Manhattan in his Iron Man suit.

Barton looked at her from his pilot position, "aren't you kid in alley?"

"Yeah," Dekka steadied her shaking hands.

Barton was no longer under Loki's influence, his eyes had now returned to a normal blue eyed colour. His face seemed a lot kinder now and his muscular body seemed a lot less threatening and more friendly.

"Well, let me take this moment to apologise for it," He grinned.

Dekka smiled back, "don't worry, it's fine."

The floor shook as he started up the ship, making Dekka jump. She doubted she was ever going to get used to flying.

"Right," Steve stood in front of the group, "Stark is going to confront Loki and attempt to shut down the tesseract, Dekka I want you to be there with him but only get involved if things get violent."

Dekka nodded, Natasha looked surprised at the notion of Dekka being there too but didn't question it.

"Me, Natasha and Clint will be on ground," he ordered, "if Loki does end up opening the tesseract then we'll be down there to get civilians to safety. Is that okay with everyone?"

Natasha nodded and Clint grunted in acknowledgment from the front.

"Then we're good to go."

Dekka took a moment to think. The right thing to do was to join the Avengers and take down Loki, for God's sake she had literally witnessed him kill a man. Yet why did she feel so torn? She doubted it was just because he was her father. Maybe she pitied him. Maybe a part of Loki didn't actually want to do this.

She shook the notion away and concentrated on the situation in front of her.

"Dekka!" Steve yelled over the opening hangar, "get down there!"

"Yessir!" Dekka mock saluted back at him.

Dekka rushed towards the hangar, feeling relief as the cold air surged through her hair. She lept out of the hanger as if she was diving into a swimming pool. As she jumped out she looked at her surroundings, Stark tower was directly below her. If she positioned herself correctly then she could land directly on the S in Stark.

She created an ice slide so she could easily slip down without getting harmed.

"It's kinda warm," Dekka brushed her hand against the Stark sign before hopping off onto the balcony like area to find Loki and Tony.

She could see them through the window, but not very clearly. They seemed to be talking peacefully, for now. Tony didn't have his suit on and posture was extremely relaxed compared to the Demi-God who seemed to be stiff and angry. Dekka had noticed it before but now it seemed to stick out, why was Tony's chest glowing.

She doubted it mattered but it made her extremely curious.

Watching the pair closely she snuck around to the door until she couldn't see them. When they were out of sight she sprinted inside and ran up the steps to what she could only guess was the floor they were on.

She slowly opened the door, it opened pretty smoothly.

Smash! Dekka covered her ears only to see Loki standing in front of a broken window with no Tony is sight. Was she too late?

A beeping came from the other side of the room, shooting out a red pod which nearly knocked out Loki who ducked just in time.

"And there's one other person you pissed of," Tony, now fully decked out in an iron suit, floated in front of the shattered window, "his name is Phil."

Loki aimed to shoot his spear at Iron Man who easily fired back a white blast knocking Loki off his feet.

Dekka ran into the room only to be interrupted by a crashing noise. Tony looked up at the source and flew up to it. Dekka raced to the fractured glass and peered out of it. A black hole was in the middle of the blue sky, hundreds of figures flew out of it in a not-so-friendly kind of way.

"The chitauri are coming," Loki boomed from behind her, "and there's no stopping them!"

"The whatari?"

Loki just rolled his eyes in dissapointment.

"Not like it will matter." He sighed, "an hours up you know."

Dekka glared at him.

"You have to make a choice: me," he put out his left palm upwards to represent him, "or the broken group of your so called 'Avengers'" He copied the motion he did before with his right palm upward.

Dekka took a step back, eyeing him carefully.

"Fine then, will an extra ten minutes make you happy?" Loki smirked.

She didn't say anything, turmoil visible in her hard face.

Loki strode out of the room, head turned slightly to see the raven haired girl still standing there.

When he was out of sight Dekka relaxed. Only then did she realise that she had been holding her breath.

…

"Loki!" Loki rolled his eyes at the sound of his brother's deep voice, "turn of the tesseract or i'll destroy it!"

The green eyed God smiled evilly, "you can't!" He growled, "there's no stopping it! There is only… the war!"

"So be it!" Loki and Thor rushed at each other, locked in battle with Chitauri swooping all around them. Thor swinging his heavy hammer at Loki who was easily dodging his brother's slow attacks. Both sides switched from attack to defend quickly, neither ever gaining the upper hand.

Yet both of them saw what Dekka was doing.

Who was at first sitting, head resting against the window, and watching the destruction of New York city.

Then she stood up as if in a daze and walked onto the balcony sending an ice blast right into Thor's abdomen. Loki looked up, surprised. Dekka's gaze reflected his own.

Then she collapsed.

…

 **AN: Cliffhangar? I guess? Right this isn't that long but I'll TRY to make the next one longer… (no promises tho)**


End file.
